The Kelp/Issue XVIII
Introduction Welcome all to a brand new edition of The Kelp, where we give you the latest inter-wiki news, weather, reviews, games, and more! What's in this week's issue? Well, let's jump in and find out! (Also I have gotten permission from The Imperial Ghost to revive The Kelp.) [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA']] [[Message Wall:SBCA|'M']] #Laban Pilipinas! 12:56,09/3/2016 News ParodySponge and Livin' With The Squid Crossover CONFIRMED Just recently in chat, user The Terrible Travis, creator of spin-offs such as ParodySponge ''and ''Livin' With The Squid ''and administrator on the wiki has stated in one of the conversations that the two spin-offs will have a crossover soon as Travis stated "Yes, crossover confirmed" when SBCA asked "So, crossover confirmed?". Aside from this, he has also stated that brand new seasons for the two spin-offs are sure to be coming as Travis stated the same when Platipig asked "Or season three confirmed?". The Imperial Ghost Gives ''The Kelp To SBCA Former SpongeBob Fanon Wiki administrator, The Imperial Ghost has officially given The Kelp ''to SBCA after messaging him in Skype. He also stated that he has officially left the wiki and has almost no plans on returning soon due to the state of the wiki. This may also mean that Basket Sponge may not have a fourth season after all but SBCA still plans on keeping it going even without The Imperial Ghost or maybe with only his help. New Wikia Badges Layout Wikia has updated the layout of the Badges corner on user pages, to most of the users' dismay. It was first claimed to be seen yesterday, Spetember 1 (or 2) depending on where you live. But personally, I too don't understand why it needed to be changed to something like the one laid out now. RadioGuy42 has stated this out in his newest blog, saying "What was wrong with the previous layout? This one just feels frustrating to me." Da Nerd has a New Sockpuppet? 'UPDATE: AS OF SEPTEMBER 5, 2016, THIS RUMOR HAS OFFICIALLY BEEN DEBUNKED.' '' SpongeBob Fanon Wiki chat moderator, Kasoku has released a new blog with the title "Janian" claiming the possiblity of long time user, Da Nerd back on the wiki with a new account, Jandian as they posted a promotional poster for the upcoming film, Goofballs ''of Exhiliration Animation. Now, this is unconfirmed so Rick, don't report. Please. I beg of you. TheSponge231 Uncensoring "H*ck" Creator of Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition, TheSponge231 has posted a blog recently titled "We don't have to censor "h*ck"" which has garnered a lot of comments mixed with some agreeing and others with other opinions. However, following this, he posted a new blog titled "Apologies to the SBFW" apologizing for the former blog. The Platipick Awards User Platipig has started his new award show entitled "The Platipick Awards", ranging from categories from Best Spin-Off to Best User. Be sure to check it out here: http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3APlatipig/Platipig's_Platipick_Awards Sports Rio 2016 Summer Olympics Come to a Close The 2016 Summer Olympics have officially ended with the United States of America winning in the medal tally by a ton of points. So, yeah. That's it. Good game guys, congrats to all the countries that won medals! Weather For this weather report, we'd like to ask you which city you'd like to be featured in the next weather report. Please comment down below and only one city per user! Riddle of the Day '''Q: '''A man jumps out of a 50-foot building yet he does not die, why? ''Answer will be said next issue! Puzzles Section Answers will be posted next issue! Guess That User! (Part 1) #_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ #_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ #_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ #_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ #_ _ _ _ _ _ Hints: #"You damn fool." #The report hammer is coming down! #Former user who was known for his title cards, also this user is not William Leonard. #Former Malaysian user. #Reason you should be promoted: Why not? Guess The Phrase Give Get Give Get Give Get Give Get Maze Craze Ghastly's Opinion on... Krabby Patties Hi guys, your old friend Ghastly, Adam or that arse on the end of the street that you want to punch in the face because he's 15 and has glasses. I just wanted to convey my opinion on... Krabby Patties, the undersea burger that SpongeBob likes to fry and Mr Krabs likes to steal your money for it. Now, when you see a picture of the burger, it doesn't look like a one at McDonalds because they are a bit slim to be like that. So, they might be influenced by Burger King or Wendy's for the burgers. Well, I've had both a Wendy burger and a Burger King burger and to be frankly honest, the Krabby Patty really is a Whopper, like an undersea version of it. Replace the meat with "chum" or whatever they use in their world to make it like they do. Next time, I'm doing my opinion on clams. No, not the episode... the creature. Reviews To be posted soon. Random Page Reviews To be posted soon. Closing Message Thank you so much for tuning in to this brand new issue of The Kelp and I hope that you guys keep supporting me for this new and revived newsletter! Stay safe and stay out of trouble, if you know what I mean. ;) Loljk but seriously, thanks guys and see you all in the next issue! [[User:SBCA|'Luis~SBCA']] [[Message Wall:SBCA|'M']] ''#Laban Pilipinas! '' 12:56,09/3/2016 Category:The Kelp Category:SBCA Category:2016 Category:The Kelp: Volume II